


Because that's what best friends do

by Angel_Bee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Bee/pseuds/Angel_Bee
Summary: Just a super short Tubbo & Tommy fic about the discs-(Not a shipping fic)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Because that's what best friends do

He had the discs. Dream had the disks...And he was about to burn them.

"NO!" Tommy yelled, on the verge of tears. He couldn't let to of them after fighting for it for so long. 

"Tommy, just let them go! Don't risk your life over the discs! You're more important" Tubbo cried. 

"You don't understand, you'd never understand!" Tommy yelled back at him.

"It hurts too much to see my best friend go through this! I can't deal with losing you again! The first time was already too much for me to handle! I can't deal with this again!" Tubbo screamed.

"Well then maybe you should just go with me! We'll die together!" Tommy yelled, tears pouring down his face. 

"Tommy...I...You know we can't do that. Just leave the discs." Tubbo pleaded. 

Dream let a finger slip from the disc. 4 remain. 

Tommy watched. And watched. And watched. 3, then 2, then 1.

Now was his time.

He slid under dream and grabbed the discs as fast as possible while Tubbo watched in horror. 

Dream looked at him. Then at the discs, now in Tommy's hand.

Then stood up tall. 

And kicked Tommy with all the force he could, off the cliff.

"TOMMY!" Tubbo screamed, sobbing.

And then, he jumped too.

Tommy grabbed onto Tubbo and Tubbo held him tightly. And they fell...Together.

The discs were just out of reach. And they only had one pearl. They couldn't save all of them...So nobody got saved. The decided that if they went down, they went down together. 

Because that's what best friends do.


End file.
